The invention relates to an applicator type tampon having an elongated outer cylinder, a tampon contained therein and a plunger by which the tampon can be pushed out through a forward delivery opening of the outer cylinder.
A simple applicator of this type is for example described in Sakurai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,187. This tampon applicator comprises an outer cylinder which holds in its interior a tampon near its forward end portion. An absorbent material push-out portion is inserted through a rearward opening of the outer cylinder and is slidable therein. When sliding the push-out portion forward, its front end abuts against the rearward end of the tampon, whereby the tampon, upon further advancing the push-out portion, is pushed through the delivery opening out of the outer cylinder. The push-out portion presents, at its rearward end, a planar cover onto which the user presses with her finger to thereby advance the push-out portion while holding the outer cylinder with her other fingers.
Another applicator-type tampon is disclosed in Sakurai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,125. This device includes an outer cylinder for enclosing the tampon and a pusher structure. The pusher structure has a cylinder and a pair of push-Express out pieces projecting therefrom in the shape of segments of the original cylinder wall. At a position spaced from the insertion end, the outer cylinder is provided with holes. These holes are also located behind the rearward end of the tampon when the latter is in its initial position in the outer cylinder. Before use the pusher structure is positioned with its push-out pieces engaging the outer wall of the outer cylinder and with its cylindrical end portion being located behind the rearward end of the outer cylinder. To use the applicator the pusher structure is first pulled back until the front ends of said elongated bars are in registration with the openings in the outer cylinder. Then, the forward, ends of the bars are introduced into the openings and slid into the interior of the outer cylinder by pushing the pusher structure forward. By further advancing the pusher structure, the tampon is then pushed through the delivery opening out of the outer cylinder. The rearward end surface of the pusher structure onto which a finger has to press to advance the pusher cylinder, appears to have a flat supporting surface.
A disadvantage of these prior art applicators is that the handling is difficult and uncomfortable since the finger which has to rest on the rearward end of the applicator can easily slide off the end surface, in particular since the applicator is usually handled with one hand.
What is needed is a tampon applicator which can easily be handled and which allows to push out the tampon in an easy and safe way.
According to the present invention the applicator is, on its rearward end opposite to the delivery opening, provided with a recess extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the applicator, the cross-sectional contour of the recess being shaped to receive a finger. The recess can for example have the shape of a cylinder segment. Such a recess for receiving or seating the finger allows the user to hold the applicator at the rearward end with one finger in a secure manner, without risk that the finger could slide off when using the applicator.